Cat Bomber
The Cat Bomber is a foe and a summon in . It's primarily found in No Man's Land, Mystic Woods, and Deathly Hollows. It is a member of the Kitten Army. Appearance Cat Bombers are fluffy cats that wear bandannas arm themselves with explosives to attack. They come in several colors, including all white, black with white tipped ears, and brown. They can be seen carrying Hand Bombs or sticks of dynamite, and wear either solid red or white bandannas. Overview Cat Bombers are similar Bits and Ores in that they tend to perform a self-destructive attack the moment they have a chance; however, unlike Bits or Ores, Cat Bombers have no other form of attack. In battle, a Cat Bomber will perform one of two roughly identical attacks, with one dealing greater damage than the other. Both of these are single-target magical -elemental attacks with a chance to inflict . The player can knock out the Cat Bomber's second bomb through a high powered attack, sharply reducing its attack power by forcing it to use its weaker attack. While they don't last long, a squad of Cat Bombers can deal major damage, potentially even taking out a player. Cat Bombers tend to prioritize the healthiest player. It's worth noting that Cat Bombers will Surrender if they're the only foe left. Defensively, the Cat Bomber has a diverse assortment of weaknesses and no resistances to any status or element. It is weak to , , , and especially . Because of their particularly short-lived nature, it is best to attack Cat Bombers with multi-target attacks, basing the attack of choice off of what other foes are present. If the player has sufficient Bomb resistance, they can just ignore Cat Bombers due to their attacks being 100% Bomb-elemental. Unlike other Cats, the Cat Bomber has no secondary item in the traditional sense; instead it just has another bomb which can be knocked out of its grip, but this merely forces it to use a weaker attack as opposed to altering its stats. Statistics With a shield: 2.8% per stack, up to 25.2% Without: 7% / 63% |Poison&VirusDamage=With a shield: 1.56% per stack, up to 14.04% Without: 3.9% / 35.1% With a shield: 3.12% per stack, up to 28.08% Without: 7.8% / 70.2% |DoomDamage=With a shield: 10% Without: 25% |RegenDamage=With a shield: -13.(3)% Without: -33.(3)% }} Loses the second bomb if hurt for >50% of its max HP in a single hit. Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 150% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Can only be used if the second bomb has been lost. Kills the user. |Attack2 = Run & Explode |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 70 |Type2 = Magical |Element2 = Bomb |Element%2 = 100% |StatusChance2 = 20% |StatusStrength2 = 1x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 150% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Cannot be used if the second bomb has been lost. Kills the user. }} Battle logic Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable, or if no other foes are left → Surrender; * If it lost the second bomb → Jump & Explode; * Otherwise → Run & Explode. Additionally, the Cat Bomber will target the least damaged player with its attacks. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100%; ** If it lost the second bomb → Jump & Explode; ** Otherwise → Run & Explode. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon, or be randomly summoned by Mecha Suit (female armor). |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Trivia * In several demos of the game, the Cat Bomber's bandanna had the controversial Japanese Rising Sun flag on it. This has since been removed. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes